Megamind and Roxanne's love
by Proudanutie
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne falls in love and has a baby


Roxanne was walking around in Metro City one night. It wan't raining, but it was cold and damp everywhere. She just been hanging around with her friends, Shannon, Clara, Marie and Jasmine. She had a good time, but she was the only one who didn't have a partner with her, Shannon, Clara, Marie and Jasmine are 1 or 2 years older than she is and had boyfriends/husband and at least got one child or expecting a child. Roxanne was different. She did have a boyfriend or a husband, and she hasn't got a child. She's not even pregnant with one. She just wished that she had a boyfriend/husband, with one child or pregnant with one. She just kept walking home, knowing the fast that she might never have what her friends had. She could feel someone running behind her, so she screamed as she knew it was a robber. In the distance, Megamind heard her scream, and rushed to save her. When he got there, Roxanne was so surprise to see him.

"Ollo," he said. The robber smiled with an evil look.

"Megamind! You can't stop me from robbing Roxanne," said the man.

Roxanne's eyes widened in shock, not knowing who he was."Who are you?" The men took of his mask to show his face. He caught Roxanne by surprise, now knowing who it was."Hal?! I thought you were in prison,"

"Yeah! You broke my heart, Roxanne, and now I'm going to do something not very nice to you. Oh, and I got out without them know," Hal said, not knowing that Megamind just called the cops. Hal slapped Roxanne around her face, which made her fall the ground with tear in her eyes. Megamind felt anger go right through his body.

"How dare you doing that to my dream girl!" Megamind just heard what he said."I mean, how dare you hit a girl! It's not like a man to hit girls!" The cops came right after Megamind said that. Hal got put into the car and drove back to Metro City Prison. Megamind helped Roxanne back on her feet. When he saw her face, he wiped her tears away. He also saw she had a scratch on her face."Are you okay, Roxanne?"

Roxanne nodded."Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me, Megamind,"

"You're welcome," replied Megamind.

"Just wonder, why did you call me dream girl?" Roxanne asked. She saw Megamind blushing. She knew that there must be something going on to make him say that.

"Oh, well. I-I-I-I always lo-lo-lo-loved you. I'm in love with you, Roxanne. Always have always will," Megamind said.

Roxanne didn't know what to say. Her eyes went big in surprise. She started to fell her face burning. Her heart started to rush."Well, I didn't know that, but you know something?" Megamind shock his head. He didn't know what she was thinking."I'm in love with you too," These words made his heart beat faster. Then his smile grow bigger. He didn't know what to say, but he did one thing that came to his mind, he kissed Roxanne. Roxanne was surprised by the kiss but about 2 seconds into the kiss, she started to join in with his kiss. Megamind turned shock too. He never thought that she would ever fall in love with him, but she did. Her kisses felt so much better then he expected. Roxanne thought the same too.

They looked into each others eyes. Blue met green. How could this ever happen? I guess love has a special thing that makes the impossible happen. Megamind took Roxanne back to his as she was a bit scared to stay around her house on her own, which Megamind understood. He couldn't believe that Hal actually hit her. It's not like a man to hit a woman. Megamind was so angry about it. When they got there, Minion looked shocked to see Roxanne with him.

"I'll be back soon. Just going to the toilet," said Roxanne.

"Okay," said Megamind. Roxanne pecked his lips and went to the toilet. Minion watch as she went off. After she wasn't in sight, he spoke.

"What happened between you and Roxanne, sir?" asked Minion.

Megamind smiled."I scored. I got the girl. Well, I am the new hero of Metro City after all,"

"Oh, that's great, sir! And what happened to her face?" asked Minion.

"Oh, well. Hal hit her in the face because he was angry that she broke his heart, but that is still wrong. I know I may not be smart, but I do know that it isn't manly for a man to hit a woman. That's called being A Woman Beater, and I hate them!" said Megamind.

"Oh. Poor thing. Will she be all right, sir?" asked Minion with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. By the way, she is sleeping round here for the night as she is a bit scared about going back to her place," said Megamind.

"That's fine," said Minion.

* * *

Roxanne had to share the same bed as Megamind as they haven't got a spare bed, but she was fine with it. She was looking around his bedroom, thinking why he has still got his evil stuff in his room. They look really scaring and frightful, but she just had to imagine that they're not there.

"Megamind, can you get rid of this scary stuff for the night, please? They're freaking me out," said Roxanne.

"Sure, anything for you babe," said Megamind. So Megamind got rid of all his evil stuff and put them into a spare room. Afterwards he came back into his room."All done now babe,"

"Thanks. I really love you, you know that?" said Roxanne.

"Aw, I love you too," said Megamind. All of a sudden, Roxanne had a thought come into her mind, which made Megamind look at her."What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. I just really want a baby and all of my friends have children or are pregnant with their first. I feel like he odd one out," said Roxanne.

Megamind felt sorry for her really badly, so he said the first thing that came into his mind."How about I help you out?"

Roxanne's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that he said that."Do you want a child, yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. I really want a baby. A girl or a boy. I don't mind which gender we have first," said Megamind.

Roxanne couldn't help but smile."Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. They started kissing before Minion in to see if they wanted a drink.

"Do you two need a...Oh! Sorry, sir," Minion said before rushing out the door.

"Sorry about that," said Megamind.

"Oh, that's okay," said Roxanne.

"Now, where where we. Oh! I think I remember," said Megamind.

* * *

A month later Roxanne was with one of her friends, Shannon. They were have a day out together without Clara, Marie and Jasmine. They needed some time together, as they hardly ever have time just the two of them. Shannon had her daughter Amelia. Roxanne loved Amelia and and thought that she was so cute and adorable. Yes, Shannon is a midwife.

"So I told her that I couldn't tell what the gender of baby was as it is too early too tell, you know what I mean, Roxie?" asked Shannon. Roxanne was just sitting there, nodding at Shannon said. Shannon just looked at her with a look. She covered her 1 year old daughters ears."Girl, you need to get laid," Roxanne looked up blushing, and Shannon notice, still covering her daughters ears."Oh, you already got laid, haven't you?"

Roxanne nodded."Yeah,"

"So, who's the lucky guy, Roxie? You can tell me I want tell," Shannon said.

"Swear you want tell?" Roxanne asked.

"Sweat come on!" Shannon said happily.

"It's-uh-Megamind. I'm totally shy now all of a sudden," she said.

"Oh, my! That's huge! You and Megamind have been hanging around a lot lately, so that doesn't surprise me. You two should get together and go out with each other," Shannon said.

"Oh, we already are," said Roxanne.

"Oh, my God! That is amazing!" said Shannon. Then Shannon noticed that Roxanne went all pail of of a sudden. She looked at Roxanne strangely."Are you feeling okay, Roxanne? You look kinda pail,"

"I..." was all Roxanne could say as she ran to the toilet and throw her guts up. Shannon went with her and took Amelia with her. Roxanne's eyes widened. Could this be it for her and her new blue then heard the door knock.

"Roxanne are you okay?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Roxanne. She get her pregnancy test out the check. When it was a minute afterwards, it came up positive."Oh, my God!"

This made Shannon get worried."What's wrong, Roxie?"

Roxanne came out the door with a smile on her face."Oh. I'm great! Me and Megamind are going to have a baby,"

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were pregnant 2 weeks ago. Oh, my!" said Shannon.

"Calm down Shannon, please! It's just a baby growing inside me," said Roxanne.

"Yeah, but it's the ex-villain of Metro City's baby, and it's so exiting that you're finally getting what you dreamed about!" said Shannon. Then something hit Shannon's mind."Does Megamind even want a baby?"

"Megamind want a child too. He told me," said Roxanne.

"Aw, that's so sweet," replied Shannon.

* * *

Later that day, Roxanne went back to Megamind's to find that he wasn't there. She saw Minion walking around and went up to him"Hi, Minion,"

"Oh, hi, Roxanne," said Minion.

"Where's Megamind?" she asked.

"Oh, he'll be home soon. He just to get some shopping," said Minion. He looked at her for a few minutes before noticing that she had a glow."You have a glow, Roxanne. Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks," said Roxanne.

"You're welcome, but don't woman normal have a glow when they're pre..." It was here when Minion knew she was pregnant."Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah. I cannot wait!" shouted Roxanne.

"So you and sir are going to have a baby then? How exiting!" said Minion before Megamind came into the room and heard him say 'so exiting'.

"What's so exiting?" asked Megamind. Then Megamind had a flash back of when he and Roxanne started dating and it hit him."Oh, my! We're going to have a baby!"

"Ye..." was all she could say as Megamind caught her by surprise and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were wide at first, but then they started to close as she joined. Minion couldn't help but look at the couple.

"Aw, you two are going to be wonderful parents," said Minion.

"Thanks, Minion," said Megamind and Roxanne.

"You're both welcome," said Minion.

* * *

9 months later Roxanne gave birth to a beautiful little girl and named her Emma. They could believe that she was so cute and adorable. They wished that Megamind's parents could be here to see their beautiful granddaughter.

"Oh, Megamind. She is beautiful. Thanks for giving me live," said Roxanne.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweet," said Megamind. Megamind had something came in his mind."Hey, Roxanne. I got something to ask you,"

"Oh, what is it?" asked Roxanne.

"Will you marry me?" said Megamind getting out a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Oh, Megamind. Yes, yes I will marry you," said Roxanne. They hugged and kissed before Emma chucked her hat on the floor and started crying."You're just like your father,"

"Oh really?" said Megamind.

"Hell, yeah!" said Roxanne.

They enjoyed everyday with Emma until Roxanne found out that she was pregnant again.


End file.
